Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi
Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi (アンジュリーゼ・斑鳩・ミスルギ Anjurīze Ikaruga Misurugi?) is the titular protagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the beloved First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi. However, after her older brother Julio revealed that she was a Norma, she was stripped of her name and had the name Ange (アンジュ Anju?) forced upon her. She was then exiled to the island of Arzenal where she was forced to fight DRAGON's with her fellow Norma while piloting the Ragna-mail AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. However, after receiving news that her younger sister, Sylvia was going to be executed, she returned to her home county in an attempt to rescue her. However, it was a trap, as Sylvia betrayed her and the news of the execution was revealed to be fake. She was then sentenced to death, but was able to escape with the help of Tusk and returned to Arzenal. Background Born into the Royal Family, the secret of her being a Norma was kept from her and the public. Until the age of 16, she was unaware of her inability to use Mana because her maid, Momoka Oginome, had always used it to protect and serve the her, thus removing the need for her to use it. (CROSS ANGE: "Fallen Princess", "Villkiss Awakens") Appearance Angelise has long blonde hair later cut off her hair to short. She has dark pink eyes. Personality At first, Angelise portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that as a princess, she should be the best at everything, which Julio criticized as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered her maid Momoka to be a close personal friend, and felt that all of the people of her country were equals, and that as the first princess, she should lead them. However, her ideology of equality did not account to the Norma, believing them not to be human and that they were vile in nature and should be quarantined at all cost. Strength & Abililties Formerly, when she was still a princess, Ange was shown to be skilled at Iaria, being the ace in her team. She was also shown to have leadership qualities, being able to inspire and guide her teammates and others. After she was moved to Arzenal and started to get military training it was revealed that she has the potential to be a talented soldier, for being above average in all fields. She is the only person to be able to operate the Ragna-mail Villkiss other than Jill. Mei believes that the reason behind this is because Villkiss, "accepted" Ange. She is also in possession of a Royal Ring her mother gave to her, which seems to have the ability of allowing her to both activate and control the Vilkiss remotely. As a Norma, Ange has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of Mana. Relationships Family *Jurai Asuka Misurugi: Her Deceased Father. *Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi: Her Deceased Mother. Sophia is Ange's mother who kept the fact she was a Norma from her. *Julio Asuka Misurugi: Her Deceased Evil Older Brother. *Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi: Her Younger Sister. Similar Heroes *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) Gallery Trivia *She is voiced by Nana Mizuki who also sings the anime's opening theme. *Nana Mizuki and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Hinata Hyūga and Tenten respectively in Naruto. They also voiced Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Her character design is similar to that of Stella Loussier, a character from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Lead Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Orphans Category:In love heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Determinators Category:Suicidal Category:Betrayed Category:The Hero Category:Partners in Training Category:One-Man Army Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Evil exterminators Category:Big Good